


on a way

by thetigerisariver (lunk)



Series: Dean Winchester is a secret princess [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunk/pseuds/thetigerisariver





	on a way

She starts HRT the year she sells her soul to the devil.

Not right away.

There are a lot of uncomfortable conversations and Sam keeps leaving shitty books on nightstands in hotels, and on the Impala’s dashboard. She pointedly throws them out without reading them.

Ok, so she’s a girl, but she’s not going to start reading women’s science crap they teach at universities. No way.

But she starts the hormones. She shaves more often. She buys jeans that have a girlier cut. She buys a girly tanktop (and then wears it under a shirt). She keeps staring at girls underwear in malls, the simple cotton kind, but never quite works up the courage.

If she can admit to caring about Christmas she can admit to caring what her body looks like and what she wears.

God she’s such a girl.


End file.
